Sometimes
by hammyisstuff
Summary: Its been awhile and nobody knew what would've happened to Asuna after these all these years. Sequel to A Sad Day
1. Arc 1, Act 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or its Characters, Plots, Etc. I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Begin Stage 1, Part 1.**

* * *

"Welcome Back" Mongera Said. He had no particular reason to say that but he felt that if he did it would help his patient.

"Hello..." She said as she sat down in the leather chair.

"So..How are you?" Mongera asked whilst grabbing his clipboard.

"Do you need to know?" She responded harshly.

"Yes, I'm your psychologist, its my business to know how you feel." Mongera said calmly as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm..Sober..and..Fine." She said hoping that was enough for him.

"That's very good, he probably misses you." Mongera said, making sure to making to say that last part quickly.

"I'll be leaving now, till next Monday." She said not caring to look up at him.

"Sigh, fine." Mongera said watching her leave.

* * *

She arrived at her apartment and hopped into her room.

"I just want to leave, to have a chance, _one_ more time!" She yelled punching the wall. Which for your information was dotted with several holes exactly like the one she just put.

"Mongera is a waste, Tekato was a waste, KIRITO WAS A WASTE!" She yelled even louder. As she walked to her fridge, she thought that maybe one day she'll forget it, all of it.

"Pshh, Like that'll happen!" She said, not caring about anything. She grabbed a bottle of beer and took a swig of it.

* * *

 _You did it, You caused it, You stopped my heart, YOU killed me, why? Why Couldn't you stop me from dying!_

 _Pain, Death, Money, Heartbreak, Greed, Vision, Power, Cyb. PAIN, DEATH, MONEY, HEARTBREAK, GREED, VISION, POWER, Cyb._

 _Do it, You know you have to, do it, Just do it._

* * *

She woke sweaty and her heart beating faster then ever. No way could she ever go and listen to her nightmares.

"I will not call Cyb. He is to much of a gamble, but I want to live with kirito and he's the only one that can." She said.

* * *

"So You want a deal Eh?" Cyb said whilst holding his black Tophat in his hand.

"Yes. What would it take in return?" She said in her dark Grey dress.

"Sorry I don't tell before a do it, So a deal?" Cyb asked putting his Tophat on.

"Yes." She said, shortly after shaking his hand she felt sick, stumbling to her car and managing to get in the seat she passed out.

* * *

"Gee I wonder what I can get out of this?" Cyb thought while putting his hands together.

"No, No, and No." He said, "How about...Finding out what her real name is? Yeah I like that idea."

Cyb stepped towards her unconscious body, making sure that no one saw him, he put his fingers on her head.

"Ah...Playing dangerous are we...Miss.. _Asuna_?" He whispered, since nobody should hear him.

* * *

Asuna woke with a rather slow stir, after she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Cyb was gone.

"I knew it, I knew he would be gone." Said Asuna.

She walked to the café, ordered a tea and sat down outside. Slowly she sipped, making notes on how bad it was compared to beer.

"So this is what you became Eh? A Raging Alcoholic and Drugie, ignoring even your family's plea's to stop." A man said, not looking Asuna in the eyes.

"Ryōtarō, is that you?" Asuna said, almost spitting out her tea.

"Yes Asuna." He said frowning. Ryōtarō fixed his hat, he made sure to be quick about it too.

"What about me?" She said, still in shock that she was talking to someone she really knew.

"You've been playing a dangerous game Asuna, you've been dealing with Cyb, haven't you?" Ryōtarō said sadly.

Asuna didn't answer instead she walked away, hoping he didn't follow. Too many times had she been confronted by her old friends, She was Alone, she was strong and didn't need anyone.

 _What Have I become? My sweetest friend_

That lyric echoed through Asuna's mind. Asuna pulled out a old cigarette box, pulled one out and lit it. She had a puff and felt that old sting. She felt peaceful once again, something only cigarettes could do for her.

"Why, Why do they want me back?" She said after another puff. Asuna wondered and thought maybe they were trying to lie to her to get her to come home. That was the only thing that would make sense.

She took one last put then threw the cigarette on the ground and walked away. A hand grabbed the cigarette and then shifted back into the darkness.

* * *

"So...Can he do it?" A man said.

"Yes. But not yet, its too early" Said another.

* * *

Asuna walked into her room and closed her door.

"Time to make a deal."

* * *

A/N, Hey Guys, I'm back and I really hope you guys like this. I put a lot of thought into how it should be done and I think this is the best way. Please don't forget to Rate and Review! Also, Please check out Toxicgirlfriend! -Hammyisstuff


	2. Arc 1, Act 2

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING** except **MY** plot and Cyb And other materials that have been created by me.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman!" Said Asuna standing on a stage. The stage was rather old and made of spruce, it had probably seen many a fight and received a decent amount of damage.

"Now Presenting the One and Only, Cyb!" She yelled. The audience went quickly quite and looked at the velvet curtains, that was hiding away the very man Asuna was just welcoming. But of course not a single living soul would know what Asuna and Cyb had prepared before they came.

The audience cheered when the curtains pulled back, they gasped and their eyes grew with shock and excitement. Not only did the curtains just pull back but they incinerated altogether. Smoke puffed out from the stage and a man in a very nice and stupendously expensive walked to the front of the stage.

"Hello Friends and Enemies!" Cyb Yelled proudly. He stood still looking at the crowd and the crowd looked back. Many started to whisper and shift around.

"I'm going to show you a trick! Not any trick either!" He continued, not really caring that people still whispered.

He Picked two assistants and grabbed a small revolver, the two 'Assistants' slightly shaked at the sight of the gun. One of the 'Assistants' tried to get up, but with little or none progress as Cyb just lightly but sternly patted him back in the seat.

"Audience! My two assistants will be playing Russian Roulette!" Cyb said with a mischievous grin. The crowd gasped, for they had thought something like that was illegal but then again being where they were was illegal, so who really cared?

The first 'assistant' grabbed the revolver and spun the cylinder that held the bullets, he then pulled the weapon to his head and pulled the trigger.

Nothing Happened.

The second 'assistant' grabbed it and brought it to her head, scared so terribly much. The crowd cheered and yelled, but she had second thoughts and decided to point the revolver at Cyb.

"Well..We don't wanna do that do we." Cyb said frowning. The girl shivered when he said that and started to cry, but she knew that there was no way out of this.

"Come on now! You came here! So get to it!" Cyb said energetically, not really caring about the girl who was crying in front of him. The crowd cheered and yelled for her to do it and still she didn't, resisting their pleads.

"Well then, if you want play by the rules I guess I have to kill you." Cyb yelled trying to excite the crowd, which was rather successful and not necessarily good for the girls sake. The girl pleaded for mercy as she saw Cyb take the weapon and aim it at her.

"Whoops!" Cyb said as he fired the weapon and ended the girl. The Crowd went wild and started to cry and magically smile at the same time.

"Now Asuna deary, could you lead me out of this mess? I wouldn't wanna be hear for the next bit." Cyb called. Asuna skipped over to him, which started to make the crowd even more aggressive as some tried to gain the attention of Asuna.

The two walked behind a wooden post and closed the curtains, making sure no 'Fans' followed. Plus, they didn't wanna be seen by the crowd again till much, much later.

"Where to next?" Asuna asked with a tired voice, since she hadn't slept for the past few days. She couldn't figure out why she had trouble sleeping.

"Doesn't matter where, but for now lets go to a restaurant." Cyb said with a kind gleam in his eyes, which not even the coldest of souls could resist.

* * *

Asuna sat down at the worn out table and waited for a waiter to come. She waited several minutes, in those several minutes she decided to make some origami birds.

"Hello Madam, What would you like to drink?" Said the Waiter, looking at Asuna.

"Ah, Yes the Bourbon with Honey please and you look like my friend, many years ago." Asuna said frowning with the thought of kirito.

"I assure you ma'am I've never seen 'Ya's." The Waiter said as he scribbled down her order quickly.

"I'll trust you on that, Mister..?" Asuna said making sure to sound as polite yet as questioning as possible.

"Oh its Mister. Eight." He said looking at her with a very serious look, since he had probably had problems involving his name before but Asuna wasn't going to laugh, at least not yet.

"Alright Ma'am I'll go put your order in." Mister. Eight said leaving Asuna to really wonder why he had a weird last name, even Cyb's name made more sense.

After Cyb arrived and walked over to the record player, his hand going to a single record in a bin. Asuna tried to get a better look but she only got to read a little, from what she saw it said: F RE STAR R.

She gasped slightly as she realized what song it was, only one thing could come out of that. Cyb twirled the record and put it onto the player. The tune started quiet and slow but when the Guitar came in Cyb looked at the crowd, analyzing every single one of them.

Cyb Brought his arm down where a Silver tipped cane dropped out, shining in the yellow light. Mister Eight saw this and quickly went to the piano and lifted up the 'cover' of it, in which he pulled out his own 'cane' and aimed for Cyb.

The customers assumed that it was a act and that no one would get hurt.

"Hold On...let me just take my Tophat off." Cyb said very politely.

* * *

A/N Hammy Here! How'd you guys like it? Hopefully some of you got the Song Reference, I really hope so. I tried to write like this and I enjoyed it so much more. Thanks Guys for the support and don't forget to Rate and Review, Have great Day/Night guys!


End file.
